


you make my face red and my heart beat

by empty_venom



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Childhood Friends AU, Hickeys, M/M, best friends au, mentions of/references to child abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 13:13:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11898459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empty_venom/pseuds/empty_venom
Summary: alternatively: 4 Times Isak Asks Even About Hickeys (+1 Time They Get Their Shit Together)





	you make my face red and my heart beat

**Author's Note:**

> yo!! this took me a month longer than it should've to write!! woo!! anyways here's some childhood best friends au with added hickeys, profanity and some classic dry humping (gross teenage boys, what can I say)
> 
> there are massive spaces between like every line because I find it really hard to concentrate when the words are too close together so sorry if that annoys anyone I just can't read/write massive chunks of text lol
> 
>  
> 
> thank you to Berey (evaesheim on twitter) for this SICK prompt, thanks for letting me write it, boo!! https://twitter.com/evaesheim/status/888151680939954176
> 
> sorry it took me so long to write, it kind of got away with me lol it was supposed to be like 2k OH WELL

 

 

**(eleven + thirteen)**

 

 

The first time Isak asks, they’re sitting on their bench on the hill, eating kebab that Even has treated them to (he’s a few years older so he has money, Isak’s only eleven and can’t get a job yet).

 

 

“What’s a hickey?” Isak asks, spraying rice all over Even as he spoke. Even frowns, picking up the tiny pieces and throwing them back at his best friend.

 

 

“Where’d that come from?” Even replies after swallowing his mouthful.

 

 

 

Isak shrugged lightly, chewing slowly as he thinks about his question.

 

 

“I donno. Jonas was talking about them today. And I was just nodding but I di’n’t really understand what he was talking about.” Isak admits, avoiding eye contact with the older boy. Even huffs out a laugh but keeps his expression neutral as he doesn’t want Isak to think he’s laughing at his naivety.

 

 

“Jonas is a bad influence on you,” Even decides, shoving another forkful into his mouth and leaning back slightly. “I liked you innocent.” He says though his mouthful and leans over to ruffle Isak’s hair.

 

 

Isak grumbles and bats him away. “Piss off, Even.”

 

 

“Hey! I’m gonna tell your Mamma you’re swearing at me.” Even scolds, putting on his serious face.

 

 

Isak’s eyes widen and he freezes.

 

 

“No, please don’t, I was just kidding. I love you really.” Isak says back. Even grins, his wide, special grin he does just for Isak. It makes Isak’s insides squirm pleasantly.

 

 

“So was I. I love you too, squish.” Even rests his head on Isak’s shoulder for a couple of seconds, before returning to his upright position.

 

 

“Stop calling me that,” Isak pouts. “I’m almost twelve, I’m not a baby anymore.”

 

 

“You’ll always be my baby squish,” Even leans over and presses down on the end of his nose. “Boop!”

 

 

“You’re so weird! I thought you were supposed to be the mature teenager.” Isak shakes his head, shovelling more kebab into his mouth and chewing as Even does the same.

 

 

Even then looks over and sticks his tongue out, showing Isak his half-chewed mouthful of food.

 

 

“Gross!” Isak giggles delightedly pushes his best friend’s shoulder. Even does his special Isak-Smile again.

 

 

They sit in silence again for a while, eating and sharing little glances over at each other once in a while. They engage in a game of footsie for a bit which ends up in half of Isak’s rice ending up in Even’s lap and Even’s polystyrene container upturned on the ground.

 

 

“Now look what you’ve done!” Even shouts, Isak barely able to hear him over the laughter coming from his own mouth. “I can’t believe this. I buy you food, I care for you, I supply you with warmth and love and this is how you repay me?!”

 

 

Isak howls with laughter at his best friend’s antics; Even is surely going to pursue his dream of a career in the film industry at this rate.

 

 

“I’m sorry!” Isak squeals, clutching his stomach as Even drops to his knees beside his destroyed meal and sobs dramatically. “I didn’t mean to!”

 

 

“You are a cruel mistress, Isak Valtersen.” Even sniffs dramatically, making a show out of wiping his eyes. As Isak’s giggles taper off, Even hoists himself back on to the bench next to Isak, throwing an arm across the younger boy’s shoulders.

 

 

They finish the remainder of Isak’s kebab in peace, Isak spooning some into Even’s open mouth every so often, the quiet between them soothing them both.

 

 

Isak’s completely forgotten about his question by the time Even makes sure he gets home safely at 18:00 that evening.

 

 

***

**(thirteen +fifteen)**

 

 

The second time Isak asks, they are in Even’s room, and Isak is absolutely decimating Even at a game of Fifa.

 

 

“You suck!” Isak laughs delightedly; Even normally beats him because he’s older _(“15 isn’t that old, Isak!” “Whatever, Old Man.”)._

 

 

“Shut up, you keep distracting me.” Even argues back, his tongue sticking out the corner of his mouth as he furrows his brow in concentration.

 

 

“Nah, I think you’re just bad.” Isak grins, shooting a quick, mischievous glance in Even’s direction. Even pushes Isak with his elbow, knocking the younger boy’s grip on his controller.

“Hey!”

 

 

“What?” Even asks innocently, not taking his eyes off the TV screen.

 

 

“You know what.” Isak grumbles, but a smile is playing at the corners of his mouth. He can never really be mad at Even.

 

 

 

 

They’ve been best friends since Isak was born – their families had always been friends and Isak considered Even’s Mammas as his second and third mothers. As soon as Marianne announced she was having a little baby boy, Even, who had been 2 at the time, had solemnly sworn they would be the best of friends forever and ever.

 By the time Isak was born, Even already had hundreds of plans in his head of how their friendship would be right from the get go. What he hadn’t factored in was the phase where Isak was a tiny fluffy ball of pink skin and pink gums and wispy blonde hair that cried all day. (“He’s so squishy, Mamma. I d’int know babies were that soft!”) That was a bit of a spanner in the works.

 But Even had worked around this, helping Marianne and Terje when they were tired, pleading for his Mammas to take him to the Valtersen residence so he could play with baby Isak on the soft playmat they’d given the Valtersens as a present for Isak. Even knew some colours, numbers (from 1 to 10, much better than most of the kids in his class), and how to write his own name, so he was dead set on teaching Isak all of these things.

 

 For Isak’s first birthday, Even had learned how to write Isak’s name and had made him a cake (with only a _little_ bit of help from his Mammas, he insisted) and iced “Hapy Bithday Isak” on it, albeit a little wonkily. Isak couldn’t talk much yet, but he clapped his tiny chubby hands and batted them over Even’s face as he presented Isak with the cake.

 “I’m happy y’like it, Isak,” Even kissed the top of Isak’s soft, soft head. “I can’t wait till you’re old ‘nuff to talk. It’ll be so cool. ‘N’ I can show you how’ta play football ‘n’ stuff. You’re gon’a be th’ best. I just know.”

 And as if Isak could hear the older boy, he kicked his tiny legs, which were all wrapped up in his little baby romper, into Even’s stomach.

 “Told you. Baby David Beckham here.” Even said knowingly to his and Isak’s parents, who were watching the entire exchange with quiet adoration, and Even grabbed on to Isak’s little feet and twiddled his toes around.

 “You’re my best friend, Isak. I know y’re only a baby, but y’re my best friend. Better’n Mikael at preschool. Don’t tell’m I said that, though. Issa secret between you’n’me.” Even tickled Isak’s sides and the baby gurgled, hand going to curl around Even’s fingers and holding on tight.

 

 Isak had never let go after that. And Even stayed true to his word, they grew up the best of friends, and even though Even had older (in Isak’s eyes, cooler) friends, Even stuck by Isak’s side whenever he was needed. He would repeat, over and over again, that Isak was his best friend – he would do anything for him.

 

 Even taught Isak how to play football (Even was very put out indeed when Isak surpassed him in a keepy-uppy contest. It had ended in a wrestling match where Even had pinned Isak to the floor and tickled him till he cried, though, so Even’s pretty sure he won that round) and how to bake the _perfect_ chocolatey chip cookies (still needing a little bit of help from his Mammas – no-one’s perfect okay). In turn, Isak taught Even how to play Fifa (a skill he’d picked up from his best school friend (not his best out of school friend – that title remains safely in Even’s possession) Jonas, an all-round pretty cool guy who’d been the most chill person Isak knew from age 5 when they’d first met.

 

Which is why, even though Isak is two years younger than Even and for all intents and purposes, should be waaaaay worse at everything than Even, he’s currently leading the game of Fifa, with Even trailing way behind.

 

 

“Seriously, this isn’t fair. You need to play with some kind of handicap. Like, a blindfold. Or out of the room.” Even complains.

 

 

“Stop crying! I’m just good at it. Jonas is a good teacher.” Isak replies.

 

 

“I told you he’s a bad influence.” Even grumbles.

 

 

“Oh, fuck you! I was so close!” He cries as Isak tackles the ball off him right as he’s about to score. Isak laughs, taking advantage of Even’s shock and pegs it down to the other end of the field, shooting and scoring.

 

 

 

“GOOOOOAL!” Isak shouts, standing up and throwing the bottom of his t-shirt over his head, running laps around the sofa Even’s sulking on.

 

 

“Alright, fine. That was quite good, I’ll give you that.” Even sighs, unfolding his arms and grabbing Isak’s hand to pull him back down on to the sofa next to him. “Sit down, you weirdo.”

 

 

“Quite good? _Quite_ good? I’m the master of Fifa! No-one’s better at Fifa than me.” Isak pulls his t-shirt back down and puffs his chest out, pounding it with a closed fist.

 

 

“Alright, Fifa Master, what about Jonas? Aren’t you just the humble trainee? Isn’t he your master?” Even counters and Isak visibly deflates.

 

 

“Okay, only Jonas is better at Fifa than me. No-one else.” Says Isak. “Speaking of Jonas, he was talking about something the other day that had me wondering.”

 

 

“Shoot.” Even lets his head flop back against the backrest of the sofa and rolls it to look at Isak mirroring his movements.

 

 

 

Even reaches over and grabs one of Isak’s hands, playing with his fingers. It’s a little tick they’ve both noticed, Even has irritable hands that have to be playing with something at all times. In school, he gets yelled at for constantly clicking his pens or drumming his fingers, but Isak has learned that when they’re together, the best thing to do to quench his thirst for fiddling is to play with Isak’s fingers, as they’re always readily available whenever Isak also is.

 

 

“What does a hickey feel like? He was saying a girl he was kissing wanted him to give her a hickey but he didn’t know how. They’re like red things or something, right? But how do you do them?” Isak rushes all the questions out in one big breath, as though if he let himself breathe he wouldn’t say his next sentence.

 

 

Even sits in silence for a bit, mulling over his answer in his head, then slides his hand alongside Isak’s and links their fingers.

 

 

“Which girl is Jonas kissing? You guys’re only thirteen.” Even finally replies and Isak huffs, unhappy with Even’s reply.

 

 

“Some fifteen-year-old, I don’t know. We’re nearly fourteen, though, so it’s not weird or anything. But you’re focussing on the wrong thing! Can you do me a hickey?” Isak squeezes Even’s hand. Even balks.

 

 

“Um, I don’t know if that’s a good idea, Isak. If your Mamma or Pappa sees they probably won’t be very happy.” Even stumbles over his answer, blushing slightly.

 

 

What kind of thirteen-year-old boy wants their fifteen-year-old male best friend to give them a hickey?

 

This one, apparently.

 

 

“What about on my arm, or something? I know you know how.” Isak bargains, not making it easy for Even to refuse.

 

 

“Alright, fine. I’ll give you one. On your arm, though!” Even replies and Isak grins. “And then you’ll stop asking?”

 

 

“And then I’ll stop asking.” Says Isak, still smiling like the cat that got the cream.

 

 

“Okay, um,” Even shuffles. “Give me your arm then, squish.”

 

 

Isak frowns at him, but obliges and rolls up the sleeve of his hoodie, thrusting his arm in Even’s face.

 

 

“I’m ready!” He says.

 

 

Even nods stiltedly and circles his fingers around Isak’s tiny little wrist, bringing his arm up to his mouth and gently running his lips over the soft skin there. Isak squirms.

 

 

“Stop that. Just do the hickey.” He huffs.

 

 

Even raises an eyebrow at him and Isak returns a bashful look, a little shocked at his outrage when Even was doing such a favour for him.

 

 

Slowly, Even presses an open mouthed kiss to the skin on the inside of Isak’s wrist, letting his tongue loll out. Isak stares at Even, the soft slope of his nose and the plushness of his mouth on his arm.

 

 

Gradually, after ten seconds or so of gentle kissing, Even begins to suck on Isak’s arm. Isak gasps a little, his arm flinching away from Even’s mouth, making Even bite down hard on Isak’s arm.

 

 

“Ow!” Isak whines, pulling his arm fully away from Even, shucking his sleeve down and Even bursts out laughing.

 

 

“I thought you were old enough to deal with hickeys!” Even says through his giggles.

 

 

“That’s not how you do hickeys. You’re messing with me. I tried to ask you a serious question, Even!” Isak pouts and folds his arms across his chest, turning his upper body away from his best friend.

 

 

“Look at your arm.” Even stops laughing, tugging Isak’s sleeve. Isak glances back at Even quickly, still frowning.

 

 

 

“What?” He asks grumpily.

 

 

Even shrugs and repeats himself. Isak uncrosses his arms and pulls his sleeve up, a squawk springing from his mouth as he sees the miniscule red mark on his forearm.

 

 

 

“Holy shit!” Isak says. “So that’s how you do them?!”

 

 

 

“That’s how you do them.” Even says smugly.

 

 

***

**(fifteen + seventeen)**

 

“Remember that time I asked you to give me a hickey?” Isak blows smoke out into the space in between his and Even’s lips as they lie side by side, staring into each other’s’ eyes, smoking the last of Even’s celebratory weed stash he kept for Isak finally ( _finally!_ ) moving up to high school after being apart at school for 2 years.

 

 

Even’s eyes crinkle at the corners, gently taking the joint from Isak and tapping it on the edge of the mug full of ash. “Yeah, you were so forward. I didn’t know what to do.” He grins, before taking a toke.

 

 

“I was such a weird kid. Sorry. I know more about hickeys now, though. So, don’t worry.” Isak blinks slowly between each of his fractured sentences.

 

 

“I wouldn’t judge you if you didn’t.” Even reaches out a hand and runs it through Isak’s curls which are tucked under the hood of his giant, grey hoodie which Even is _pretty_ sure was his at some point. Even had recently hit his growth spurt and shot up like a tree, now towering over Isak (who remained at a measly 5’7 – shut up, he’s only fifteen) at 6’3; so yeah, he’s sure the jumper that comes down to Isak’s knees had, until recently at least, belonged to him. Even twists a lock of golden hair around his index finger, stroking it with his thumb.

 

 

“I love your curls.” Even sighs.

 

 

“I’ve been thinking about getting a haircut.” Isak smirks in retaliation and Even wheezes, like he’s been punched in the chest.

 

 

“Don’t you dare!” He demands, making Isak snort. “These are my pride and joy.” Even enunciated his point by tugging hard on the curl that was wrapped around his finger. Isak gasped a little, his hips rocking forward involuntarily, making Even’s insides flutter a little.

 

 

Even is well aware of the massive crush he is harbouring on his best friend and has made peace with it now. Isak used him to run stuff by, like hickeys for example, not because he was interested but because he trusted Even implicitly. They had the kind of effortless bond that no amount of hard-work could recreate; they had just clicked immediately. And while this had been great, _fantastic_ , when they were younger, it had just made teenage years around the pretty, pretty boy that much harder for Even. That, mixed with the whole “Isak doesn’t know if he likes guys or girls or both or neither” situation that they’d been working through together (after much nagging on Even’s behalf, Isak finally came out with the issue that had very obviously been plaguing his thoughts for months), made for a very confused seventeen-year-old Even.

 

 

There’s a beat of silence between the two.

 

 

“I thought I was your pride and joy?” Isak asks, offended, as he places a hand over his heart.

 

 

“That’s true, you are.” Even moves his hand from Isak’s hair to his cheek, brushing across it with his large thumb, pulling his top lip up a bit to expose his teeth. “I do love you the most. You’re my bestest friend.”

 

 

Isak smiles and leans into Even’s touch, his eyes half-lidded. It’s times like this when Even has to use all of his self-restraint to not kiss his best friend senseless.

 

 

“You’re my best friend, too.” Isak whispers in return. The burnt-out stub of the joint is dropped in the mug, as Even shifts a little bit closer to Isak. “What’s so attractive about hickeys, anyway?” Isak quickly changes the subject, it all getting a bit too emotional for him.

 

 

“Uh, I guess it differs for different people?” Even mumbles. “Some people like…like the pain, I guess. Some like the look, some like the feel. I don’t know.”

 

 

“Why do you like them?” Isak asks innocently.

 

 

“Me? How do you know I like them?” Says Even.

 

 

“I do have eyes, you know. I saw what you did to Kjell Svendsen’s neck when you hooked up last week. And don’t forget what you used to do to Sonja, jeez you’re like a fuckin’ vampire.” Isak replies, matter-of-factly. Even cringes at the mention of his ex and the mistake of a hook-up. Fucking hell, Isak. Way to break a boy’s heart.

 

“I…” Even rubs at his eye with his thumb. “I like knowing the person is…mine? At least for that moment. There’s something really hot about people knowing you did that to someone else, I think.”

 

“Huh. I never thought about it like that.” Isak says. “I always just thought it was kind of a slutty thing to do.”

 

 

Even frowns. “You think I’m slutty?”

 

“You’re kinda slutty.” Isak teases, prodding the end of Even’s nose with his finger. Even scrunches up his nose, pretending to bite at the end of Isak’s finger.

 

“ _You’re_ slutty.” He counters and Isak scoffs.

 

“Hardly. I’ve never even got a hickey off someone,” Isak says. “Other than you. And that didn’t really count, ‘cause it was a shitty one. On my fuckin’ arm.”

 

“Okay, fine. You’re not slutty. You’re squishy.” Even grins, and they’re silent for a while, staring at each other while Even continues running his hand through Isak’s hair. They spend a lot of time like this – lying next to each other, usually not entirely sober, listening to the sounds of the traffic outside of Isak’s window. It’s calming for them both to have these times as a break from all the shit that goes on in their day to day life, all the deadlines and friend dramas.

 

There’s nothing complicated between Isak and Even.

 

 

They’re just… Isak and Even.

 

 

 

Other than, y’know, the slight issue that is Even being kind of in love with his best friend.

 

_Whoops._

 

But Isak doesn’t know about that.

 

 

 

“Um,” Even breaks the silence, his voice hoarse with disuse.

 

“I could give you a proper one. If you want. Just so you know what it’s like. I don’t know. I don’t have to. If you think it’d be weird. I just thought I’d… offer.” Even finishes limply, not entirely sure why he thought saying this would be a good idea in the first place.

 

 

Isak’s eyebrows twitch, eyes roaming his best friends face for any hint of sarcasm, but naturally, he can’t find any.

 

 

Just as Even’s about to break into a forced grin and claim he was _only joking, god, lighten up Isak,_ Isak replies.

 

 

“Okay.” His voice is barely above a whisper, but the word felt deafening to Even. And with that, his entire world seemed to shake.

 

_What the fuck? Now what?_

“Okay.” Isak repeats a little louder, worried Even hasn’t heard him the first time, but the word is still thundering round Even’s head, making his ears ring and his heart pound against his ribs.

 

“Um, alright,” Even says stiffly, still reeling from the shock of Isak actually agreeing to his proposal.

 

“Let’s make it a bit better than last time.” Isak replies softly, dimple appearing in his cheek as he smiles up at Even. Even huffs out a laugh and closes his eyes in a slow, lazy blink.

 

“You sure about this?” He asks, quietly.

 

Isak gives a half-hearted one shouldered shrug, the corners of his mouth turning down briefly, and replies “You’re my best friend.”

 

 

As if that answers Even’s question.

 

 

 

 

Except, for Even, it does.

 

 

 

 

“Okay.” Even whispers. “On your neck?”

 

 

“If you want.” Isak’s voice is a bit shaky when he speaks.

 

 

“I’ll do it a bit lower down, so…” Even props himself up on his elbow as he speaks, resting his temple against his palm. His fingers on his other hand reach out and tug at the collar of Isak’s (his) hoodie, exposing his pale neck and collarbones. “So you can hide it.”

 

 

“Good idea.” Isak slurs, seeming hypnotised by Even’s movements. He arches his back a tiny bit, which only makes Even want him more.

 

 

“Okay, uh,” Even reaches out, curling his fingers around the back of Isak’s neck and knocking his hood off in the process. Isak huffs out a little laugh.

 

 

“You wanna. Get on top of me, or something?” Isak asks, a little awkwardly.

 

 

“I don’t know. If it’ll make it better for you?” Even replies, just as awkwardly.

 

 

 

_Oh god. Now it’s awkward._

 

_Fuck, Even think of something._

 

_Do something!_

 

 

 

Even swings a leg over Isak’s hips and rolls up to straddle him.

 

 

 

_Perfect._

_Fucking hell, Even._

Isak bursts into high pitched giggles – the kind of laugh he only gives when he’s high. The kind of laugh that makes Even’s heart soar a little.

 

 

“Okay, eager.” Isak reaches up and makes grabby hands at Even, who interlinks their fingers, squeezing the younger boy’s palms with his long fingers.

 

 

“Always eager to be near to you,” Even replies with a wink (albeit a shitty one, Isak’s been trying to teach him to wink but he’s a crap teacher). Isak rolls his eyes, squeezing Even’s hands back.

 

 

“You’re fucking gay,” Isak says. “Now give me a hickey.”

 

 

“First of all, I’m pan. So, get fucked.” Isak sticks his tongue out. “Second, fine.” Even finishes by leaning down into Isak’s neck, pinning Isak’s hands down beside his head. Isak lets out a small gasp of surprise, not expecting Even to move so fast.

 

 

“Woah, hello.” Even can feel Isak’s smile in his cheeks against his temple and grins in response. Isak breathes out slowly, trying to control his heartbeat as Even rubs his nose along Isak’s neck. “Hickey, then. C’mon.”

 

 

“You’re so impatient.” Even murmurs against Isak’s neck, lips only moving the slightest to accommodate to the words as he presses a tiny, soft kiss behind Isak’s ear. Isak makes the tiniest noise in the back of his throat.

 

 

 

Slowly, so _so_ slowly, Even licks his lips, the tip of his tongue just touching Isak’s neck. Even lets out a shaky sigh, deciding that it’s now or never, and presses a hot, open mouthed kiss on the skin beneath his lips. Instead of stopping to think about the implications of what he’s about to do, Even just goes with it. His tongue darts out, licking over the little patch of skin he kissed before kissing it again, this time a bit harder. Isak whines quietly, hips shifting under Even’s weight.

 

 

“Stay still.” Even whispers, breath hot against the crook of Isak’s neck. He hears Isak swallow, watches him nod, then replies, “Good.”

 

 

Time seems to slow down as Even latches his lips on to the section of Isak’s neck he’d been working on and _sucks_ , tongue constantly working to soothe the slight pain. Isak’s back arches off the bed, his fingers twitching where they rest against the backs of Even’s hands.

 

 

“Ev…Even,” Isak pants lightly, hips rolling up against his best friend’s. They’re both 100% aware of the dangerous territory they’re in at this point; Isak and Even have always been very touchy-feely, but this is a whole new level. The overtly sexual nature of Isak’s actions spurs Even on, sinking his teeth into Isak’s neck, making the younger boy whine.

 

Even hums as he releases the skin, sucking at it again for a few more moments. Isak’s breath is coming uneven and sharp, and Even can feel his own heartbeat in his throat. He rubs his nose over the wet skin, putting pressure on the bruise he’s in the midst of creating.

 

 

“Looks good,” Even murmurs, smirking to himself as he sees goosebumps appear on Isak’s neck.

 

 

Even continues working for a few minutes then suddenly, as fast as it all began, Even’s sitting up and rolling off Isak, flopping down on to his back next to the curly haired boy.

 

 

“There you go.” Even tries to keep his voice steady as he folds his arms behind his head, staring up at the ceiling to keep himself from looking at Isak because he knows that if he lets himself look, he won’t be able to resist kissing him. Not after he made those sweet, sweet sounds when Even was on top of him.

 

 

Even is _royally_ fucked.

 

 

“So. That’s a hickey.” Isak blinks up at the ceiling, moving one hand (both of which were still tingling with warmth from where Even’s had been pressed against his palms only moments ago) from where it was lying limply by his head to the side of his neck, fingertips ghosting over the sore skin.

 

 

“Yup.” Even gulps. He _really_ fucking hopes Isak isn’t regretting this.

 

 

“I wanna see.” Isak launches himself off the bed and stumbles over to the full-size mirror on the back of his wardrobe door, Even watching him the whole time. “Hah! Look at that. You did a good job.” Isak makes eye contact with Even through the mirror and winks.

 

 

_Seriously, is he trying to kill Even?_

 

 

Isak giggles. “Yo, now everyone’s gonna know I’m yours.”

 

 

 

Even chokes.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

***

**(sixteen + eighteen)**

 

 

Even barely has chance to open the front door before he has his arms full of tangled blonde curls and 6 feet of sobbing boy. He’s only just able to stop himself from toppling backwards, dragging Isak with him in the process, but it’s a close call. Isak’s arms wind themselves around Even’s neck, his little hands balled into fists, using Even’s height to pull himself up slightly on to his tiptoes so he can properly bury his head in the crook of Even’s neck.

 

 

Even’s immediate first thought is _Who the fuck hurt you?_ But he knows questions aren’t what Isak needs in this situation. So, he simply hugs the younger boy back, arms wrapping tightly around his waist. They stand in the doorway to Even’s house, completely tied up in each other, till Isak’s hysterical sobs have calmed down to silent tears and occasional sniffles. Even’s large hands wander up and down Isak’s back, trying to soothe his breathing, which is still juddering. Every shaky breath Isak takes in breaks Even’s heart a little bit more.

 

 

“I-It’s all gone to h-ell,” Isak stutters, as soon as he feels he can breathe enough air into his lungs to speak. “It’s a-all gone to f-fu-fucking hell.”

 

 

“Shh,” Even hushes Isak, stroking a hand through his matted curls. “Shhh, you don’t need to say anything right now, squish.” Isak curls further into Even’s chest and lets the older boy manoeuvre them away from the front door (shutting it behind them) and up into his bedroom, somehow managing to avoid the watchful eyes of his Mammas from the living room.

 

 

Even sits Isak down on the windowsill, Isak’s head still in his hands, and drops a kiss on to his forehead.

 

 

“Isak,” He says, softly. “Isak, it’s okay. You’re with me now. It’s just us.”

 

 

After a couple of moments, Isak looks up from his hands, tear tracks still apparent on his face, but Even’s eyes are immediately drawn to Isak’s left cheek. There, past the redness from his exhausted sobbing, lies a purpling handprint, emblazoned across the side of his face.

 

 

 

Instantly, Even reaches out his hand. Isak flinches backwards, which makes Even’s heart clench painfully.

 

 

 

“…No,” Even begins softly, his voice shaking with…rage? Upset? Undoubtedly both, at this point.

 

 

“Isak. It’ll be okay. I won’t ever hurt you.” He tries to keep his voice steady but it’s not working, nothing’s fucking working and Even is so, so angry. Isak’s face crumples, as if he’s horrified by his own thought that Even would, in any way, harm him. Tears are welling in Even’s eyes, hot and prickly, at the idea that someone would dare hurt his best friend like this.

 

 

How fucking dare they.

 

 

Isak should never cry, he should never be upset, and someone’s made him like this and Even’s going to fucking make them pay.

 

 

Even reels Isak in for another hug, gripping him tight and burying his face in the younger boy’s neck.

 

 

 

“Relax,” He says, his voice muffled. “I’ve got you.”

 

 

 

They sit on the windowsill in Even’s bedroom for what feels like hours, in silence, eventually moving around so Isak’s sat between Even’s legs with his head pillowed on the older boy’s chest. Even’s cheek pressed against the top of Isak’s head, fingers tracing circles in Isak’s palms as Isak calms his breathing. The feeling of Even’s heart beating against his back soothes him, he’s able to breathe.

 

 

“It was my fault.” Isak says, so quietly that if Even had been breathing even the slightest bit louder he may not have heard him.

 

 

“What?” Even picks his head up.

 

 

“It was my fault.” Isak repeats. “I shouldn’t have… I shouldn’t have said what I said.”

 

 

“Isak,” Even starts.

 

 

“I knew I was pushing it. It’s all my fucking fault. I fucked it up.” Isak’s voice is monotonous, sounds so void of the usual emotion he shows around Even. “I fucked it up and now Pappa’s gone.”

 

 

Even frowns, “what?”

 

 

 

“We got in a fight. All of us. Me. Mamma. Pappa. My Mamma’s very sick. She’s getting worse, and Pappa is ignoring it. And I’m angry at him. I started yelling, and Mamma was getting stressed but I was so sad and angry at Pappa, then he…” Isak trails off, cringing against Even’s chest. “He fucking slapped the shit out of me.” Even’s arms tighten around Isak’s waist, frantically playing with Isak’s fingers as a distraction from running round to Isak’s house right this second and confronting Isak’s Pappa.

 

 

 

Isak swallows thickly.

 

 

 

“I shouldn’t have pushed it. He’s… He’s more angry these days, you know that.”

 

 

 

“Stop, Isak.” Even interrupts abruptly. “Stop trying to justify what he did. There’s no acceptable reason for abusing your child.”

 

 

 

Isak sits up, shifting so he’s looking at Even. “It’s not really abuse, Even.” And Even can’t believe what he’s hearing, honestly. “He just pushes me around sometimes. This is the first time it’s got this bad.”

 

 

“Are you… Are you hearing yourself?” Even speaks in disbelief. “Isak, baby, how long has this been going on for?”

 

 

“A… while,” Isak shrugs sheepishly. “It’s not been that bad.” He says again, as if he’s trying to convince himself.

 

 

“Oh my god,” Even lifts both his hands up to Isak’s face, cupping his cheeks. He can feel the heat radiating off the reddened cheek from where Isak had been hit and the rage boils inside him again. “Isak, look at me.” Even rubs his thumbs over Isak’s cheeks.

 

 

 

Isak blinks as he looks down, to the sides, anywhere other than Even’s face.

 

 

“Please.” Even pleads, his voice full of desperation.

 

 

Isak gives in.

 

 

“I’m so, so sorry I didn’t see this before,” Isak takes in a breath to start speaking, but Even shakes his head.

 

 

“Can I finish?”

 

 

Isak nods reluctantly.

 

 

“I’m sorry, Isak. I’ve let you down, but it’s going to be okay from now on, okay? You’re going to be safe. You’re not going to be sad any more, you’re not going to be in danger. I love you so much, I’m going to do everything I can to make sure you’re safe.”

 

 

 

The vulnerability on Isak’s face as Even finishes kind of breaks Even’s heart. And by kind of, he means it completely shatters his heart in his chest.

 

 

Fucking hell, how could Even let this slip by him? His best friend is getting shoved around by his own father and Even never saw?

 

 

Terje’s a dead man walking, that’s for sure.

 

 

 

“Okay.” Isak eventually whispers back, and Even realises their faces are so close that he can almost feel the brush of Isak’s lips as he speaks.

 

 

“Okay.” Even replies.

 

 

“Okay.” Isak says back again, smiling a tiny, soft smile, barely a quirk of the corner of his lips, but in the context, it means the whole entire world to Even.

 

 

 They stare at each other, an unspoken agreement to just… _be_ for a while.

 

 

 

 

 

“What do you want to do now?” Even asks, knowing that ordering Isak to tell someone else immediately might have negative repercussions. After all, Terje had managed to convince Isak he wasn’t being abused.

 

 

“Lie,” Isak says. “Lie down. Chill.”

 

 

“We can do that.” Even smiles.

 

 

And they do. They climb up on to Even’s camp bed and lie, Even’s arm around Isak’s neck and Isak’s arm over Even’s stomach.

 

 

“You’re my best friend. And I love you.” Isak murmurs. “And you do so much for me.”

 

 

“I’d do anything for you,” Even replies truthfully. “You know that.”

 

 

“Can you…” Isak starts, then stops, sighing.

 

 

“Go on.” Even prompts.

 

 

“It’s kind of weird.”

 

 

“Nothing’s weird with you, Issy.”

 

 

“It might be.”

 

 

“I called you baby earlier.” Even nudges Isak, and Isak huffs out a laugh.

 

 

“That’s not weird. I technically am a baby compared to you.”

 

 

“True. You’re my little baby.” Even runs his arm over Isak’s shoulder.

 

 

“Can you give me a hickey?” Isak rushes out, speaking quickly.

 

 

“Hm?” Even hums, not sure he heard Isak right, but honestly, what else could he have said?

 

 

“A hickey? Please? I can’t explain it, I liked you doing it last time, it completely cleared my head. Can you just… do it again? Please?” Isak hides his face in Even’s neck as he talks, terrified of rejection.

 

 

“Uh, I guess so.” And Even can already tell he’s going to regret that decision.

 

 

 

_Fucking hell._

 

 

 

“Really?” Isak’s head of blonde curls pops up, staring right at Even.

 

 

“Yeah. I mean, I want to help you. So, if that’s what you really want me to do,” Isak nods enthusiastically. “Then I’ll do it.”

 

 

“Thank you.” Isak breathes out a sigh of relief. “I was scared you were going to say no.”

 

 

“That’s the problem, Isak. I can never say no to you.” Even boops Isak on the end of his squishy nose.

 

 

“Now, come here.” Even holds out his arms, and Isak collapses down on to his chest. Even props himself up slightly on his pillow, and worms a hand into Isak’s hair, carding his fingers through and scratching at Isak’s scalp in a way he knows Isak loves.

 He’s rewarded with a purr.

 

 

 

Isak bumps his nose against Even’s, causing them both to giggle, and Even returns the favour.

 

 

“You wanna lie on your back?” Even asks.

 

 

“Mhh, nah, I’m okay here.” Isak replies, shuffling around against Even which, _really Isak?_ This is _not_ helping Even’s “I’m in love with my best friend” situation.

 

 

“Alright.” Even says, and hoists himself up on to one elbow, using the other that’s still in Isak’s hair to guide himself to Isak’s neck. He gently kisses down Isak’s jawline, stopping at his chin and giving it a little nip. He smiles against the skin as he feels the rumble of a laugh in Isak’s throat.

 

 

“You’re my favourite.” Isak’s fingers tighten in his hoodie, and Even presses a kiss against Isak’s pulse point, then starts sucking. It steals Isak’s breath, his hands curling impossibly tight.

 

 

Even takes his sweet time, kissing all over Isak’s neck, constantly pulling away to check everything’s okay with Isak, that he’s not regretting anything.

 

 

 

By the time Even’s done, he’s sucked a mark the shape of a slightly wonky heart on to Isak’s pale neck. He gives it one last kiss, then traces the outside shape of it with the tip of his index finger.

 

 

When he draws back, Isak’s crying. Quiet, fat drops rolling down his face and collecting under his chin.

 

 

“Sorry, I just. I love you a lot. Is all.” Isak sniffs and Even uses a finger to catch the drops off Isak’s chin.

 

 

 

“I love you too, Isak.”

 

 

 

And everything, in that moment, is fine.

 

 

 

 

 

***

**(seventeen + nineteen)**

 

Isak’s fucking drunk and this was a goddam mistake.

 

 

He’s at some bullshit party with Jonas and the two friends they’ve managed to collect up into their little group with promises of weed and beer, Magnus and Mahdi (they’re actually pretty cool dudes, even if Magnus is kind of like an over-grown puppy on steroids with some seriously backdated views, but he’s learning to not be so problematic). They’re somewhat of a squad now, Isak thinks it’s cool that he has more than one fucking friend in his own year now, not that Even wasn’t enough, but lessons do get kind of boring when you’re on your own the whole time.

 

“Her?” Jonas leans over and shouts into Isak’s ear, gesturing over to a blonde girl laughing in the corner with three of her friends.

 

 

She’s very pretty, with stark features, long blonde hair in an updo, and a slinky black dress on, Isak can appreciate the aesthetics of the female form; however, in recent months, the object of Isak’s affections has been decidedly more…male.

 

 

And by recent months, he means since he was about fourteen.

 

 

 

Guys are just super hot, okay? Sue him.

 

 

 

“Nah.” Isak shakes his head, taking another gulp of his beer.

 

 

They’d made a stupid bet at their stupid pregame, resulting from a stupid argument between Isak and stupid Magnus about who was the biggest ladykiller (Isak, obviously, despite his lack of interest in women. He actually had _game_ , okay?).

 

 

This had led to Jonas slamming his hands down on the kitchen table, declaring war, and that he was going to be Isak’s wingman for the night, as was Mahdi for Magnus.

 

 

So, really, this isn’t Isak’s fault. Not technically. He never said anything about a bet, he just knew he was better at flirting than Magnus.

 

 

 

“Magnus is already getting with someone. You need to stop being so picky, man.” Jonas sighs, his giant eyebrows knitting in the middle as he stares down into his can.

 

 

“Yeah, especially for someone as ugly as you.” Mahdi japes, and Isak pouts.

 

 

“Fuck off, I’m prettier than you.” Isak bats his eyelashes at Mahdi, leaning into him, and Mahdi crows with laughter, pushing away his friend.

 

 

 

“Her!” Jonas suddenly exclaims, pulling on Isak’s arm.

 

 

Isak looks to where he’s pointing and sees the girl he’s pretty sure Jonas is talking about. She’s tall-ish, with short, dark hair in a cute pixie cut which curls on her forehead, and wears a black vest top with black jeans. If Isak was interested in girls, he’s sure she’d be the type of girl he’d go for. Not overdressed for these gross house parties, looks down to earth enough.

 

 

But Isak’s not interested in girls.

 

 

Jonas doesn’t know that yet, though.

 

 

 

“She’s okay.” Isak shrugs half-heartedly.

 

 

“Okay? Are you mental?! She’s so hot! She looks like fucking Natalie Portman!” Jonas says, outraged at Isak’s disinterest.

 

 

“She’s way out of your league, man.” Mahdi helpfully supplies.

 

 

“Shut up, I could so get her if I wanted.” Isak pushes past Mahdi and makes his way into the kitchen. He’s still able to see straight, and walk in a straight line, so there are some delightfully neat vodka shots calling his name.

 

 

“Shots, boys!” He calls over his shoulder, and Jonas and Mahdi scramble after him.

 

 

20 minutes and a considerable amount of shots later, Isak’s feeling pretty fucking funky. He’s also 99.5% sure if he made out with that Natalie Portman look-alike they saw earlier that he’s drunk enough to pretend she’s all hard lines and flat chest and… okay, well maybe not stubble, but close enough. Jonas’ eyebrows are smudging into one long line across his forehead and Isak laughs, poking at his friend’s face.

 

 

“Monobrow. Jonobrow.” He says, and Jonas swats his hand away.

 

 

 

“Get off me, you drunken buffoon. Go and talk to the girl. Don’t come back here till you’ve got some kind of action.” Jonas clumsily puts both hands on Isak’s shoulders, spins him, then pushes him out of the room.

 

 

Isak stumbles, tripping over his own feet and just managing to steady himself on a pretty boy with long, brown hair, who grins at him.

 

 

“Hi!” Isak says, brightly. “I’m Isak. And you’re cute.”

 

 

“Yep, that’s me. Cute.” Pretty Boy says, his voice like goddam music to Isak’s ears. “I know who you are, Isak.”

 

 

“You know me? Do I know you?” Isak squints right in the boy’s face, making him laugh some more and run a hand through his hair. “You have nice hair. I don’t. S’why I hide it all the time.” Isak gestures vaguely to the backwards snapback on his head, almost smacking himself in the face.

 

 

Pretty boy is grinning madly, like a kid on Christmas, and suddenly yells, “EVEN?”

 

 

 

 _Even?_ This guy knows Even? Even is Isak’s best friend! Even!!

 

 

 

“Even!” Isak shrieks. “I know Even!”

 

 

“Mikaeeel?” Isak hears Even’s voice through the crowd.

 

 

_Mikael. That name sounds familiar._

 

 

“Even!” He shouts again, jumping up and down on the spot, using Pretty Boy’s shoulders as leverage.

 

 

“Oh fucking Christ, Isak.” Even appears through the throng of bodies. “Stop assaulting Mikael.”

 

 

“Mikael!” Isak yells in Mikael’s face. “You’re Mikael.”

 

 

“And you’re cute.” Mikael uses Isak’s own line back on him.

 

 

_AAAHHHHHH!!!_

 

 

“Hey.” Even reminds them both of his presence.

 

“Oh shit, sorry. No-one thinks you’re cuter than Even does.” Mikael corrects himself, nodding at Isak then doing an over the top wink at Even, who rolls his eyes exasperatedly.

 

 

“I hate you, you know that? Detest. You’re a garbage human.” Even fixes Mikael with an accusatory glare as Isak watches the entire exchange, bemused.

 

 

“Well,” He says. “This has been lovely. You’re very pretty,” Isak puts a hand on Mikael’s cheek. “And you’re my favourite person in the whole widety world, beautiful lovely Even,” He gets up on tiptoes and kisses the tip of Even’s nose. “But I have to go and get with a girl for a bet. Bye!” And he flounces off.

 

 

He doesn’t get very far, though, as he trips over his own fucking feet again face-plants the ground in the middle of the crowd.

 

“Oof, fuck.”

 

 

 

“Isak!” Even’s arms are around Isak’s waist, grappling him off the floor before Isak can even think to stand up.

 

 

 

“What am I going to do with you, squish.” Even puts his arm under Isak’s armpits, wrestling them through the crowd to the bathroom, with Isak complaining the whole way. He shoves Isak down on to the toilet seat lid and crouches down before him.

 

 

 

“Isak, how drunk are you?” Even asks seriously.

 

 

“Not as drunk as I want to be. If I hafta get off with a girl I need to be suuuuper drunk. Like, really drunk. Like, can’t remember it the next morning drunk. You feel me?” Isak leans forward, resting his chin in the palms of his hands, elbows on his knees, the two boys basically face to face.

 

 

“What do you mean?” Even frowns, cocking his head to the side.

 

 

“I don’t like girls so much.” Isak shrugs. The dumbstruck look on Even’s face tells Isak all he needs to now. “Silly Even. Did you not realise before?”

 

 

“No.” He says stiffly.

 

 

“Anyway, I need to get out there and get with that girl so I don’t lose the bet.”

 

 

“No, Isak, you can’t. You can’t take advantage of girls’ feelings like that. It isn’t fair.” Even puts his hands on Isak’s thighs, keeping him firmly sat down.

 

 

“But I can’t lose the bet! I can’t let Magnus be better than me!” Isak cries, looking genuinely distressed at the thought of Magnus beating him in a pulling competition.

 

 

Even mulls over Isak’s outburst for a few seconds, and Isak can practically see the cogs turning in Even’s head.

 

 

 

“Get with me.” He says.

 

 

“Hva!” Isak laughs.

 

 

Even repeats himself, staring blankly at Isak’s face.

 

 

“I-I can’t get with…get with you!”

 

 

“It’s fine, you win your competition, you don’t take advantage of anyone’s feelings.” Even says.

 

 

“Why do you care so much? I’m just getting with some random girls I’ll never see again, it’s not a big deal. Everyone does it.” Isak crosses his arms, his leg bouncing up and down slightly as he gets impatient.

 

 

“You deserve better than that, Isak. And so do they, if you’re not even interested in girls.” Even explains, squeezing Isak’s thighs in a way that makes Isak’s head spin a bit, and he’s quite sure it’s not the alcohol doing it.

 

 

“You’d need to give me a hickey or something. We can’t do it outside, ‘cause the boys’ll see. So you need to leave evidence.” Isak explains and Even nods, smirking on the last word.

 

 

“Don’t hurt yourself, Isak. Leave big words for when you’re sober.”

 

 

“You shut the fuck up.” Isak points at Even’s face. “And get on me. Before the boys find out where I am.”

 

 

Even stands and pulls his hands away from Isak’s thighs, leaving an uncomfortable coldness in their wake, before grabbing Isak’s hands and hauling him to his feet. Isak sways a little, then steadies himself.

 

 

“Have you drunk?” He asks Even.

 

 

“A bit. Not as much as you, but I’m not sober.”

 

 

“Have you smoked?” Isak tries again.

 

 

“Oh yeah, fucking loads.” And Even kisses him.

 

 

Even’s hands immediately go to Isak’s waist, pulling him tight against his own body, as Isak crosses his arms around the back of Even’s neck. Even kisses him long and hard, just their lips pressed together, but it’s the first time Isak’s ever kissed a boy and his mind is buzzing; he could not be happier. He grins into the kiss, and Even tightens his grip, pushing almost all the air out of Isak’s lungs and all the blood southwards.

 

 

 

“You’re fucking gay.” Even mumbles against Isak’s lips. One of Isak’s hands finds its way into the hair at the nape of Even’s neck and he pulls hard, causing Even to gasp. Isak desperately licks into Even’s mouth, needing more and needing it fast.

 

 

 

“Yeah, I’m fucking gay.” Isak pulls back for a second to speak, before diving back in, hands scrambling to press their faces as close together as possible.

 

 

 

Even kisses Isak like he is his air, his life force; all that Even needs can be supplied by this one wonderful, gorgeous boy in front of him. He pushes Isak backwards till he hits the wall beside the bathroom mirror, Isak makes a soft noise that should definitely be made illegal, and Even shoves a leg between Isak’s. His hands move to fling Isak’s stupid snapback on to the floor and bury into his golden curls. Isak whines and grinds down on to Even’s knee, eyelids fluttering shut as he revels in the feel of Even’s tongue against his own. Had Isak known kissing Even would be as good as this, he’d have done it months ago. And when Even flicks his tongue in just the right way and tucks his hands down the back of Isak’s jeans, grabbing his ass and squeezing so tight, Isak nearly comes right then and there in his pants.

 

 

 

“I want to kiss you forever.” Even pants, lips red and swollen when he pulls away, staring straight into what feels like Isak’s fucking soul. He presses a soft, wet kiss to Isak’s cupids bow, then solidly on his lips, then his cheek.

 

 

“You’re so fucking hot, Isak.” Even whispers hotly as he kisses down the side of Isak’s face and Isak’s too fucking blissed out to even dignify it with a response. They’re both needy as hell, both completely aware of it and each other, and both so, _so_ ready to do something about it.

 

 

“Every time, fuck, every fucking time,” Even bites Isak’s neck and the younger boy hums, pushing his chest into Even’s. “God, you made me give you hickeys. So hard to control myself, y’know that.” He sucks at the patch of sensitive skin behind Isak’s ear that he only knows is there because one morning, when he’d been stroking his hands through a sleeping Isak’s hair, he’d tucked a stray curl behind Isak’s ear which had resulted in the most indecent moan Even had ever heard come from the Isak’s mouth.

 

 

 

Isak lets out a noise akin to a sob, fingers in Even’s hair clenching into a fist as he writhes against the bathroom wall, circling his hips against Even’s thigh, trying to relieve some pressure from his aching dick trapped in his fucking stupid skinny jeans.

 

 

 

“Fucking drive me mad, baby.” Even sinks his teeth into Isak’s neck again, ravaging the skin. Isak’s breath is coming out in short, hard pants, his hands roaming the vast expanse of Even’s broad shoulder and back.

 

 

“Ev, I’m fucking drunk,” Isak starts, and before he can continue, Even’s pulling back. “No! No, I mean, I’m fine, I’m just not gonna last long.” Even leans back in and kisses him sloppily, all lips and tongue and spit and Isak can literally feel himself getting closer and closer by the second. He’s barely even grinding against Even’s leg, which is when he realises that Even’s doing the work for him, rolling his hips into Isak’s, which he’s controlling with the hands down the back of his jeans.

 

 

“Are you sure?” Even asks, licking his lips when he pulls away. Isak nods frantically, tucking his hands under the back of Even’s shirt and pulling it up, wanting Even to remove it. Even laughs a little and complies, taking his hands out of Isak’s jeans and pulling the tshirt over his head and chucking it in the general direction of Isak’s snapback, which is also lying abandoned on the floor.

 

 

Isak makes a guttural noise in the back of his throat as he rakes his eyes over Even’s body.

 

 

“You’ve seen me topless before, Isak.” Even’s cheeks have the slightest tinge of pale pink, as do the tops of his ears.

 

 

“Shh, let me appreciate hot boy.” Isak runs his hands down Even’s bare chest, slowing to brush over his nipples, which makes Even whimper in the most delicious way, and in a surprisingly tender movement, Isak pulls Even in and hugs him tight. Even hugs back, a little startled, but matching the ferocity at which Isak is squeezing him.

 

 

“I love you so goddam much, Even.” Isak says.

 

 

“I love you too.” Even replies, and plants a kiss on Isak’s cheek. “But right now, I really wanna make you cum. Can I do that?”

 

 

“Uh, yeah?” Isak blinks, lips quirking up into a grin. “Go for it, big boy.”

 

 

“You ready, you little shit?” Even laughs and growls, hands flying down to Isak’s ass again as he picks him up off the floor.

 

 

“Oh, shit!” Isak squeals, wrapping his legs around Even’s slim waist. “Fucking show off.”

 

 

 

“You love it.” Even does his special Isak-Smile, _God does Isak love_ it, pushing a hand into Isak’s hair as he presses him up against the bathroom wall, letting Isak feel how much of an effect he’s had on the older boy. Isak’s head tips back, knocking against the wall, as Even scratches at his scalp with his blunt fingernails.

 

 

 

“You’re a fucking dick.” Isak complains and arches his back, shoulders shimmying against the wall as he wriggles his hips teasingly. Even’s grip on his upper thigh tightens almost painfully, making Isak’s eyes widen and his mouth drop open in a quiet gasp. Even rolls his hips, forcing a strained whine out of Isak, as he does it again and again.

 

 

Even leans in and kisses his lips again once, twice, three times, moving slightly between each kiss, moving further and further towards Isak’s neck again.

 

 

“You still want me to give you a hickey?” Even mumbles, kissing Isak’s pulse, feeling the way Isak’s heart is beating faster and faster against his lips.

 

 

“Pr-Probably for the best.” Isak grinds out as he squeezes his legs around Even’s waist, driving them even closer still. “The boys still think I’m getting with that girl.”

 

 

“Which girl?” Even hums, mouth soft and wet against Isak’s neck, making it very difficult for Isak to think straight, combined with the pressure of Even’s hard, clothed dick against his own.

 

 

“The- _ah_ , the first…first year, I think?” Isak squirms a little as Even starts working on the hickey, worrying the skin between his teeth, then sucking and licking to soothe the hurt. “N-Natalie Portman.”

 

 

“So, there was an actual girl? This wasn’t a ploy to get me to give you another hickey, hm?” Even asks, not moving his face away from the crook of Isak’s neck. He punctuates his question with a particularly thrust of his hips against Isak’s, making the younger boy’s eyes roll back in his head.

 

 

“’Cause this seems awful like you just wanted to get me cornered…” Even starts and Isak almost scoffs at the irony, as if he’s not the one pinned against the wall with Even’s face in his neck. “And do bad things to me.”

 

 

 

“What if…What if I wanted you to do bad things to me?” He asks with feigned innocence, tipping his head to the side to let Even at more of his neck. Even replies with a notably sharp bite, rutting up faster against Isak. Isak’s hands scramble against Even’s naked back, nails running up over his shoulders as he’s completely overwhelmed by Even, the taste, the smell, the feel of Even beneath his fingers in a way he never thought he’d be able to have.

 

 

 

It’s fucking _hypnotising_.

 

 

 

 

“God, I’d do anything you want, baby. Anything. Everything. All for you.” Even gasps wetly against his skin, frantically moving his hips as one hand slips under Isak’s shirt and the other tucks under his butt. He grips Isak’s ass in one giant hand, pulling him closer, forcing their dicks together in a much more synchronised manner.

 

 

“Oh, fuck.” Isak squeezes his eyes shut, pushing his chest out into Even’s touch, whining and grasping at Even’s hair. He grinds against Even with fervour, feeling completely overwhelmed as Even sucks hard at his neck.

 

 

“Ev,” Isak pants, head dropping down on to Even’s shoulder. Even lifts his head from Isak’s neck, still rutting his hips against Isak’s, as he presses his lips against the younger boy’s mouth. Plush lips smear across Isak’s face in a mockery of a kiss, both boys too caught up in each other (and far too turned on) to care about kissing with any finesse.

 

 

“Yeah, c’mon Isak, come for me, I’m here, come on baby.” Even slurs his words, his voice hoarse and low, reverberating through Isak’s entire body. “Wanted you for so long, you have no fuckin’ idea, so fucking perfect for me, Isak, so beautiful. Gorgeous, my gorgeous boy.”

 

 

“Even, stop,” Isak whines, squirming in embarrassment under the onslaught of compliments and the feeling of Even’s lips on his, Even’s dick against his own, it’s all so much.

 

 

“Baby, I never wanna stop saying that shit about you.” Even kisses his neck so softly Isak’s not sure it happened, it’s so tender in contrast to the way Even’s treated his neck in the past few minutes. “You’re so fucking precious, Isak. Need you to know. Gonna tell you every day. Every goddam day you let me be with you.”

 

 

“Forever, fuck, Even, fucking forever. Never letting you go.” Isak can feel tears welling in his eyes, which seems ridiculous in the moment, but let him live, okay? He’s got a hot guy pressed up against him, his dick feels like it’s on fire (in a good way – a very fucking good way), and he’s making promises about forever with his best friend. Also, he’s still drunk. So, it’s okay for him to get emotional.

 

 

Even knocks their foreheads together, breathing into each other’s mouths as Even’s hips stutter up against Isak’s and he lets out the most angelic moan Isak’s ever heard as he shudders through his orgasm.

 

 

 

_Jesus Christ, this boy is a work of art._

“Fucking hell, Isak.” Even’s voice is wrecked as he runs a hand through Isak’s hair. “How do you know exactly what to say. You get me so hot, baby.”

 

 

 

Isak lets out a wet giggle, which tapers off into a moan as Even squeezes his ass again.

 

 

“I fucked up my promise, I was gonna make you come.” Even suddenly frowns, sounding disappointed in himself.

 

 

“Uhh, no, you-you’re good. It. Um. It’s embarrassing.” Isak blushes, looking down, feeling a bit silly that he’s still got his legs wrapped around the older boy now that they’re not…involved.

 

 

“Did you…?” Even trails off, glancing down. “Oh fuck.”

 

 

“Uh-huh.” Isak bites his lip, sucking it into his mouth and Even’s eyelids flutter. “I came from, uh, from watching you, kinda?”

 

 

“How are you even real?” Even exclaims, almost exasperatedly as he pecks Isak’s lips, then all over his face, peppering the younger boy with tiny kisses till he’s laughing and blushing bright pink.

 

 

They spend a while cleaning up and accepting their fate that, because they were too horny and impatient to wait till they could get properly undressed, they’re going to be uncomfortable for the rest of the night.

 

 

 

 “You know, um, earlier? When I said I love you?” Isak mentions.

 

 

Even nods.

 

 

“I do. I love you. Like, properly love you.”

 

 

“Isak, I’ve been in love with you as long as you’ve been alive.” Even’s eyes are softer than Isak has ever seen them before. Isak brings his hand up on to Even’s cheek, brushing his thumb over the skin, then going up on tiptoes to press a kiss to Even’s lips.

 

“Let’s go back out.” Isak whispers, kissing Even once more.

 

 

 

10 minutes later, Jonas catches sight of Even and Isak in a corner, so wrapped up in each other it appears they barely know there’s a party going on around them. Even tucks a curl behind Isak’s ear, and Isak curls into himself, tiny smile on his face.

 

 

 

 _About fucking time._ Jonas thinks.

 

 

“They’re cute, huh?” A boy appears at Jonas’ side, knocking him out of his daze. Jonas looks over and is startled by how beautiful he is.

 

 

“Pretty…” He whispers, mostly to himself, but the boy must have heard because he laughs and Jonas can physically feel his heart leap into his throat.

 

 

“That’s what your friend said, too. I’m Mikael, Even’s best friend.” Mikael says.

 

 

“Jonas, Isak’s best friend.” Jonas stutters, holding out his hand. Mikael takes it, smiling warmly as he stares into Jonas’ eyes.

 

 

 

“Nice to meet you, Jonas, Isak’s best friend. Wanna go make out beside them and make then all uncomfortable?”

 

 

“Fuck yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> and we are done!! cool thanks for reading and that, sorry about mistakes its like 11pm and I'm sick of this fic so I'm gonna post it and sleep BYE
> 
> (edit) hmu on Tumblr if u wanna chat evak headcanons (or just chat in general w/e) isyakivaltersen.tumblr.com


End file.
